


Exploration

by sweetsmiles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (soft) spanking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmiles/pseuds/sweetsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a conversation about kinks a month ago, y/n decides it's finally time for her and Dan to start experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> yikes the last time i wrote fanfiction was in 2008 and it was about the jonas brothers. that being said, i hope you guys enjoy! let me know what you think. also! i just made a tumblr specifically for writing, so feel free to request blurbs. wanderinghowell.tumblr.com
> 
> trigger warnings: smut (spanking, really. but it’s kind of vanilla spanking? that doesn’t make sense but it will), swearing, and a brief mention of alcohol.
> 
> word count: 3838.

You were a wreck. Just sending Dan the simple text that read  _ it’s #official! roommates are out of the flat. we have the place to ourselves this weekend :)  _ caused your stomach to clench out of sheer nervousness. When he (surprisingly) texted back right away saying  _ i’m editing rn and still have to pack, but i should be at your place in 2ish hours _ you could have kneeled over the toilet and said goodbye to the spaghetti that you had for lunch. 

It wasn’t Dan that made you nervous: you love Dan. Anyone with the ability to see can tell that you and Dan are disgustingly, completely, and totally in love, (to be quite honest, if someone had told Past-You that you would be so in love one day, they would have laughed in your face). Rejection, on the other hand, was something you have always feared. To you, approaching your boyfriend saying “hey! Let’s spice up our sex life,” could possibly result in major rejection. Somewhere in your mind, at this very moment somewhere deep, deep,  _ deep _ down in your mind, you knew that the result of this proposition wouldn’t be rejection-- you and Dan had an in-depth conversation about each other’s kinks around a month ago--, but there was still a large part of your mind that caused you to doubt yourself.

As you showered, you recalled yours and Dan’s conversation a month back: the one that had gotten you into this mess. 

_ You were sat on Dan’s bed, watching a YouTube video. Dan had gone off into the office to film a video, and you decided you could take a break from working for quick second (at least that’s what you told yourself when you opened up your laptop-- seven YouTube videos later, you were positive that you had been browsing for longer than you had been working). You heard Dan’s footsteps approaching, and you briefly looked up as he walked into the room. He glanced at your laptop screen before asking, “what’re you watching?”  _

_ You turned back towards the video as you answered, “oh, it’s just a video about misogynistic undertones and the portrayal of unhealthy relationships in  _ Fifty Shades of Grey.” 

_ In your peripheral vision, you saw him moving towards the bed, so you turned your laptop screen and adjusted your position so he could comfortably lie down and watch the video with you. You felt him sink down into his mattress (and you acted like you didn’t hear his quiet mutter of “ Jesus H. you’re such a nerd”), and you two quietly watched the video until it ended. “How do you feel about that?” he questioned. _

_ “What? Misogyny? Unhealthy relationships?” _

_ “No, BDSM.”  _

_ If this was a sitcom you would have just done a spit take. You felt your cheeks heating up, and those two words caused your mind to become a muddled mess, so you just let out a quiet “I dunno, how do you feel about it?” When you glanced up and saw the shit-eating grin he had on his face you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.  _

_ “What y/n? You don’t want to talk about sex? You’re too shy to talk about sex? We both know how out of character  _ this  _ is.” _

_You let out a huff. “It’s not my fault, Dan. I’ve been_ conditioned _by_ society _to not want to openly talk about sex. Women pretty much aren’t sexual beings.” That made him laugh. That made him laugh a lot. “I mean, you have a point there y/n, but I think you’re trying to change the subject.”_

_ “Whatever do you mean, Daniel?”  _

_ “Y/N I’m being serious.”  _

_ “Well. Yeah I guess there’s some elements of BDSM that sound cool, but there are also some that don’t sound all that great.” _

_ “So you would want to try it out?”  _

_ “I guess so, yeah. In steps, not all at once.”  _

_ He nodded, “Anything else you would want to try?” You thought about that for a second. Yours and Dan’s relationship had only somewhat recently become sexual in nature-- maybe three or four months ago. The sex had been pretty vanilla: the two of you were adjusting to each other and figuring out what the other liked and didn’t like. The sex didn’t bore you, not even remotely. Dan was a very…  _ attentive…  _ lover. But you knew that the relationship was reaching the point where you could (and should) start exploring each other’s sexual interests.  _

_ “You know what Dan, as a matter of fact there are some things I want to try.” _

_ And with that, you and Dan had ended up on a website titled WeShouldTryIt (isn’t the internet a wonderful thing?), reading a somewhat comprehensive lists of kinks. You each read the kinks aloud, and then gave your opinion on said kink. You both compiled a mutual list of hard no’s (such as weapon play and “going to a nudist resort with your partner”), strong yes’s (listening to music while having sex? Of course. Mutual masturbation? Sign me the fuck up.), and  an “eh” category (“Y/N the site says ‘shaving your partner’” “I mean if you want to shave for me that’s great-- less work I have to do. I don’t think I’ll necessarily get sexual gratification from it though.”).  _

_ All was going smoothly-- you and Dan were having a wonderful time. But when you got to the ‘BDSM’ portion of the survey, and Dan asked “how do you feel about getting spanked?” You squeaked out “yes!” so fast, Dan barely had time to finish his question. He raised an eyebrow at you. “I didn’t have you pegged as someone who would want to be spanked.” You smiled at him, “Well I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.” You smirked at him and bumped his shoulder with your own, letting him know you were just kidding. “No, but seriously Dan. I mean you know how much of a control freak I am, so in order for me to do anything even remotely pain-based, I would need to trust my partner a lot, and I trust you. 100 percent.” He grinned at you and leaned in for a kiss.  _

_ “Well, y/n, I’m glad we feel the same way then.” _

And that’s why you’re currently a hot ass mess. In the month between that conversation and now, you and Dan hadn’t really had the time or space to do anything extremely sexual. It seemed as if every time you were both free at the same time, your roommates decided that day was the  _ perfect _ day to bunker down in your respective flats and not leave the house.

You had pre-planned what you were going to wear tonight, knowing that you would be too high-strung to pick out an appropriate outfit for the occasion. Really, you couldn’t call it an outfit. It was a lingerie set Dan bought you for your birthday a few weeks back. You took a second to admire the chemise, because really, it was a work of art. You told Dan that you didn’t want anything for your birthday, but he insisted that it really wasn’t a big deal. He even tried to tell you that he found it on sale, and it was too good of a deal to pass up. You knew that was a lie, but you still took the garment because it was too pretty to say no to.  You slipped on the black satin and lace chemise, then pulled  up a pair of red lace underwear under the chemise. Really the underwear weren’t anything special. You probably bought them for less than $4, but you knew Dan liked them on you. And more importantly, they were your favorite pair of underwear, and always made you feel more confident whenever you wore them. 

You got Dan’s text saying  _ on my way, i should be on time! _ Just as you finished putting mousse in your wet hair. You gulped as you read the text, slipping on your bathrobe and heading to the kitchen. You got out two wine glasses and poured yourself a glass, quickly gulping it down.

You felt good about yourself. Here you were, in great lingerie, drinking wine, wearing a robe. Then you remembered the robe you were wearing was cotton, came down to mid-thigh, and you occasionally keep snacks in the pockets of the robe when life gets too hard and you don’t feel like getting out of bed. As you put your hand in your robe’s pocket, you picked out a popcorn kernel. Eh. You still felt relatively great about yourself. 

When you heard a knock on your apartment door, you let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the sound. After you opened the door, the word “hey!” barely left your mouth before Dan was engulfing you in a hug. 

With his mouth positioned somewhere in your hair, close to your ear, you heard him say, “your hair’s wet and it smells like berries. Did you just get out of the shower?” 

You laughed. “Yup. That also explains why I’m wearing a robe.” 

With his head in your hair, you could hear him let out a muffled, “I’ve missed you so much, I can’t believe we haven’t had more than two hours alone together within the last month.” You couldn’t help but smile at that. 

  
“I missed you too, baby. Do you want to set your overnight bag down in my room?” He unraveled himself from hugging you, holding you at arm’s length, “bedroom is good.” You laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him to your bedroom to set down his bag. 

 

***

Dan had poured himself a glass of wine, and you two had been talking for the last thirty minutes about nothing in particular-- mostly just catching up. He asked you what you were currently doing at work, you asked him what his next video was about. After the conversation had lulled into a very comfortable silence, you decided now was better than ever. 

“Hey Dan?” 

“Yeah, y/n?” 

“Do you remember that conversation we had around a month ago…”

He glanced at you, tilting his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows. A classic “Confused Dan” face. Wonderful. You would have to spell this out for him. 

“You know… that conversation where we talked about our sexual likes and dislikes…” That certainly jogged his memory. 

“Of course I do, how could I forget? What specifically about that conversation do you want to talk about?” He was smirking. He was just doing this to rile you up.

“I want you to spank me, Dan.” The smirk dropped. You hastily added, “obviously only if you’re okay with it. I want to move slowly, but I do know that I want to try a few things out, and well, spanking’s at the top of that list. But like I said, only if you’re completely, 3000 percent on board with it.”

“Of course I’m on board with it, I just think there’s a few logistics that we need to sort out.” You nodded, you couldn’t agree more. “How about we set down our wine glasses and head to your room?” You nodded and got up from your couch. 

As you entered your bedroom, you and Dan sat on your bed. Dan started off by asking, “how do you picture this? What are you comfortable with, and what aren’t you comfortable with?” 

“I’m fine with you hitting my butt with your hand, but I’m not comfortable with anything else at this moment. On that same note, I don’t think I could handle being blindfolded or tied up. At least not right now.” He nodded, “that’s completely understandable.” He looked deep in thought, and you suddenly realized that you two had never discussed something very important. 

“Hey Dan? How do _ you _ feel about being tied up?” You never thought you would be able to say this, but you rendered Dan speechless. He was just looking at you wide-eyed. Your smart-mouthed and articulate boyfriend, who always had some sort of witty comeback, had no words. 

  
“Dan? Hello? Is anybody in there?” You gently tapped his temple. 

“I, uh, guess I never expected a partner of mine to ask me that.” You smiled at him.    
  
“D, it’s only fair that you get what you want sexually out of this relationship. You place my sexual desires so far above your own, I don’t really think that’s fair for yourself. Even if we don’t feel comfortable enough to try it out today, or this weekend, or even this month, we can do whatever we’re both comfortable with.” 

“I guess I just never wanted to admit to wanting to be submissive? I feel like it’s slightly emasculating.” 

“Hey now! None of that talk. Fuck that. Fuck the concept of emasculation. You wanting to be tied up doesn’t make you  _ less of a man _ \-- whatever that means. It’s a bullshit concept. It’s not even remotely fair for it to be expected of you to always be dominant and in charge. Just because there’s a  _ societal  _ expectation and a societal stigma doesn’t mean--” 

“Hey y/n?” 

You take a deep breath to cool yourself off before looking up at him. “What?” 

“I think your feminism is showing just a little bit,” he smiled at you, and you both laughed.    
  
“I’m sorry, I got riled up. Dan, never feel like I have a certain expectation for you to be a certain level of macho: that’s bullshit.” He gave you a dimpled grin before reaching over the mattress, putting his hands on your ribcage, “I really like when you get riled up. I love seeing how passionate you can be about certain topics.” You shifted your position so you were facing him directly, standing on your knees, but keeping your butt on the heels of your feet. “I’m glad someone listens to me when I go on rants.” He gave you a one sided smile and pulled you closer. 

“I love you okay?” 

“I love you too, Dan.”

He moved so his back was leaning against the pillows and headboard of the bed, and you followed him, straddling his thighs. With your hands gently pulling on the back of his hair, you leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was wonderful. It was soft and sweet. Dan’s hands rested on your hips, and you two were just enjoying the slow pace. But as soon as he ground your pelvis into his own-- it was game over. The kiss became hotter and sloppier, and you were rocking your hips back and forth. You reached down to find the hem of his shirt, only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off over his head. With access to new skin, you took the opportunity to peck feather light kisses down his neck, stopping at his left collarbone to start the routine of biting and soothing. You never bit too hard (Dan had a strict  _ no hickies _ rule from the chest up), but you knew how to apply  _ just _ the right amount of pressure to make him moan. 

  
“Mmmm, y/n, stop baby.” You stopped immediately, looking up at him, “is something wrong?” 

“Just the opposite, actually, everything’s great. But I think I’m supposed to be the one in charge.” Just Dan  _ saying _ he would take charge caused you to involuntarily grind your pelvis into his. 

“Get up and off the bed, we’re going to move to the end of the mattress,” you nodded in agreement, climbing off of him and your bed. You bent down to gain access into your bedside table, taking out a soothing lotion you bought yesterday as well as a condom. You kept both items in your hands as you got up and turned around to face Dan. He was standing near your dresser, he had taken his jeans off and was now standing in his tight, black boxer-briefs, setting up his phone to your wireless speaker. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made a playlist,” he said with your back to you. 

“Of course not, that’s great.” soft R&B music started playing through your speaker, and you were ecstatic. You and Dan both appreciated music a lot, and you always loved it when you had sex to music playing in the background. 

  
He turned around and  looked at both of the items in your hands, walking towards you and taking them both and setting them down by the foot of the bed a few steps away. He came back and said, “I saw when you bent down that you were wearing something underneath this.” You nodded. 

“What are you wearing under this, y/n?” 

“The lingerie you bought me for my birthday,” he gently grabbed your chin so you were looking in his eyes, and you could tell he was biting back a smile. 

“I think you need to take your robe off. As much as we both love this thing, it smells oddly like popcorn, and it’s making me kind of hungry.” You smiled.

“Hey! I found a popcorn kernel in the pocket of this robe before you got here,” he laughed at that. As you untied the robe, he pushed it off of your shoulders. As the robe hit the ground you heard him sharply inhale. “I knew you would look good in this but  _ fuck _ , y/n,” his hands were feeling the lace paneling on the sides, stopping at your hips. He pulled you flush against him, taking one of his hands off of your hips to cradle the side of your head. His lips met yours, and he gave you a chaste kiss. Resting his forehead against yours he whispered words that made your heart soar. 

“Remember y/n that if I’m hurting you, well maybe that’s not the right word. If you’re not getting any pleasure out of this, you can just tell me to stop. Just because you’re consenting now doesn’t mean you’re consenting to everything. Consent can be taken away--”

“Hey Dan,” you interrupted him. “Your feminism’s showing,” you grinned up at him.

“What can I say I learned from the best.” With that Dan sat down on the end of the mattress, scooting his butt back so his thighs were also on the mattress. He patted his thigh, signalling he was ready for you to bend over him. You approached the mattress, positioning yourself so your ass was over his thigh, your right thigh was brushing his crotch, your feet feet were slightly touching the floor of your bedroom, and torso was lain on your mattress. 

“Are you comfortable?” You took a second to think about how you felt. 

“Actually, I think I’m going to take a few pillows so my torso is propped up more.” After sorting that out, you were laying down on your mattress with your head turned to the side, you told Dan you were comfortable. 

Dan grabbed either side of your hips, squeezing lightly. You got what that meant, and you raised your ass in the air just a little bit more. You felt him squeeze your thigh, “that’s what I was going to ask you to do, good girl,” he praised. After lifting up the hem of your chemise, he spent around a minute massaging your butt, relaxing the muscle. After he was finished with that, he asked, “are you ready, baby girl?” 

“Yes, Dan.” 

The first spank that was delivered surprised you. You knew you liked the idea of being spanked, but you didn’t think  _ one  _ spank would arouse you  _ this _ much. You couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan. Dan spanked you again, but this time on the opposite cheek. 

You moaned out a quiet, “harder, Dan. Spank me harder.” You could tell that visibly affected him. Because your thigh was right against his crotch, you could feel his dick stiffen at those words. Instead of Dan saying anything, you just heard him take a deep breath and spank you even harder. Him spanking you this hard was enough for you to moan out, but when he surprised you by putting two fingers firmly on your clit and rubbing out a circle, the noise that came out of your mouth was almost embarrassing. 

“Dan,  _ fuck _ , I like that. I like that a lot,” You felt his lips on the back of your neck, and he gave you a gentle kiss. “Do you want me to spank you harder?” 

“ _ Shit _ , yes, please Dan. Spank me harder.  _ Please _ .” 

The next twenty minutes were spent with Dan delivering increasingly harder slaps to your ass, all the while using the alternate hand to rub circles on your clit. At some  _ wonderful  _ point, he used his palm to rub your clit, and put his middle finger inside of you. You weren’t sure how much more you could handle before you came. 

“Danny, I think I’m close to coming.”

“Well that’s the point, isn’t it?” You let out a heavy sigh into your comforter. 

“I want you to turn around for me, okay y/n?” You nodded, twisting yourself around so you were on your back. 

“Are you okay if I stop spanking you so I can make you come all over my hand?”

“ _ Yes Dan. _ Please.” That was what he needed to hear. He used two hands, one focusing on penetration, one focused solely on your clit. You felt yourself approaching the edge-- you were approaching it fast. All it took was Dan rubbing one more tight circle on your clit, and you were arching your back, gripping his hair, clenching around Dan’s fingers, and moaning out his name. As the pounding in your ears subsided, you looked at Dan. Seeing him positioned between your legs, licking his fingers was almost enough to make you come again. 

“Fuck Dan, that was great.” He was beaming.    
  
“I’m glad you liked it, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No, it was fantastic.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he leaned up to kiss you, “how about I put lotion on for you?” 

“Yes, please.” 

 

***

You let out a heavy sigh as you rolled over and sat up, stretching out your back and rolling your neck. “Do you want to join me in the shower?” you quietly asked Dan, admiring the way his eyes were hooded and hair was starting to curl from sweat. You reached over the bed to push his hair out of his eyes. He gave you a sleepy smile and nodded-- kissing one of your knuckles before sitting up himself. You followed Dan’s lead out of your bed and towards the bathroom when you heard the start of an unmistakable song. You stopped dead in your tracks, gripping Dan’s hand and (maybe a little too forcefully) yanking him to a stop. 

  
“Daniel. Why the  _ fuck _ did you put ‘All Star’ in a sex playlist?” 

He gave you a dimpled grin, and just said “you know you love me,” You softly smacked his ass, kissed his cheek, and said “hmmm. Debatable,” before running off into your bathroom-- waiting for him to follow. 


End file.
